creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DONTLOOKFORME
Don't try to talk to me at all for a while. I'm going to absent from this wiki for a week while I attend the funeral. Don't even think about bringing it up. I don't care a bit how curious you are. DONTLOOKFORME (talk) 01:46, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Laughing away seeing all of the butt hurt complaints the admins get. Seriously, if you're pasta gets deleted, blame yourself for writing it bad, not them. DONTLOOKFORME (talk) 18:04, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey guys, check out my new creepypasta, "Tim's Torch", it's a non-gaming creepypasta! DONTLOOKFORME (talk) 19:53, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Gosh, I'm out of ideas. I've started giving critic reviews to creepypastas, so I probably won't make a creepypasta for a long time. I'll make Creepypastas on request. It will probably take me at least a week to fulfill your request, but feel free to ask! DONTLOOKFORME (talk) 14:02, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Please, do not expect me to rush on with Creepypastas. I have Asperger's Syndrome, which makes it harder for me to focus on coming up with a story. I would appreciate it if you will not pester me, but instead allow me to work on the story, before I post it onto this wiki as an official creepypasta. Thank you for reading. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 22:32, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Warning! Unfinished Page Please don't contribute unfinished pages. We get a lot of these, and almost none of them are EVER finished in a timely manner. I'd suggest you post unfinished pages on your own computer in a notepad or other text document, or if it isn't your own computer that you're using, to save the text on Pastebin so you can access it later. You're not blocked or banned, but this has been a growing issue. Pages like these are often deleted if they aren’t edited or completed expediently. Posting an unfinished page again will result in a block. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 17:59, June 7, 2013 (UTC) New Categories Please do not create categories. If you make a mistake in typing a category, click the pencil icon to edit or the garbage can icon to delete. There's no need to publish an edit with a non-existent category. See the page for rules about what categories can and cannot be added to pages together or by non-admin, and also for further descriptions of all our existing categories. If you are confused as to how categories on Wikia are supposed to work, please see . The first offense for this is a warning, but the second offense will result in a 1 (one) day block per the . If you feel your new category should be added to this list, leave a message on stating your proposed category and reasons for its inclusion. It must, though, be applicable to at LEAST 10 (ten) existing pages to be considered. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 18:00, June 7, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS), there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See and two for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 23:28, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey One, you had about a month to work on the pasta. Two, it didn't even have enough content to qualify as a pasta. No beginning, middle or ending. Three, it's a blacklisted pasta. Look, you had plenty of time to work on that pasta, so next time, if you don't want to get your pastas deleted, maybe you should try ENDING them first. Okay? Thanks. Max, I do this for a living! 00:20, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I understand your problem, but rules are rules. If you want to, take as much time as you want in Microsoft Word and copy-paste your story (using source mode) onto the wiki. Hope that helps. Max, I do this for a living! 00:39, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for your advise. I should be able to make more creepypastas now. I'm currently working on a Temple Run creepypasta, since that has never been done. :D Good luck, and remember to sign your posts. Max, I do this for a living! 07:05, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Troll Pasta A page you recently created was deleted because it was a Troll Pasta. We no longer accept Troll Pastas or Horrible Troll Pastas, sorry to say. If you want to post them anywhere, please post them on and not here. The next time you deliberately post a Troll Pasta, you will receive a 1-day block. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 14:48, June 21, 2013 (UTC) My friends kept bugging me and told me to right a creepypasta for them, so I did that. I intended to remove it, but I couldn't figure out how to. Can you please tell me how I remove any of my creepypastas I do not like anymore? RE: Only Admins and VCROC can remove stories. You'll have to message one to remove a story you made. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 18:12, June 21, 2013 (UTC) It's fine; just remember to sign your posts using four tildes. Max, I do this for a living! 18:40, June 21, 2013 (UTC) URGENT We will double your block time every time you post a page(s) and not update the . We warned you once and we shouldn't warn you again. See and two for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 03:36, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Lol, I let my sister write her own pasta. It didn't come out so well, so I have fixed it to be a little better. And for some reason, it's classified as unfinished. RE: You are responsible for your account's security. If you want me to delete your pasta (or the one posted onto this site via your account), I will. — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 21:40, June 24, 2013 (UTC) NightLight Comment I understand the need to point out my story is bad, but could you at least leave some constructive criticism? I'd like to get better and knowing that I got a 3/10 didn't really help. That's all. Thanks! Vitalli (talk) 13:04, July 29, 2013 (UTC)Vitalli Story deletion The content of your story was too vague to be fully comprehended by the readers. Please, amend your pasta with more detail and/or content before trying to repost it. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again without any major changes, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 14:24, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Look, you probably think that I was trying to make a creepypasta, but that really happened. It was true I used to live in Australia. If you don't believe Honeysuckle Creek isn't a real campsite, you can look it up. And it's in AUSTRALIA. My dad is in the army, and he went to a War College in Canberra there. It was a trip with Boy Scouts, and I swear I wasn't making up any of that. Your story being real doesn't change the fact that the writing itself needed a lot of work. That is what you need to improve. --The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 23:09, July 29, 2013 (UTC) New Categories Please do not create categories. If you make a mistake in typing a category, click the pencil icon to edit or the garbage can icon to delete. There's no need to publish an edit with a non-existent category. See the page for rules about what categories can and cannot be added to pages together or by non-admin, and also for further descriptions of all our existing categories. If you are confused as to how categories on Wikia are supposed to work, please see . The first offense for this is a warning, but the second offense will result in a 1 (one) day block per the . If you feel your new category should be added to this list, leave a message on stating your proposed category and reasons for its inclusion. It must, though, be applicable to at LEAST 10 (ten) existing pages to be considered. 414:error not found 05:26, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Ban You have been banned from editing for one day because you have violated the New Categories rule a second time. Further violations will result in longer bans, so I suggest that you pop down to the Categories page and see what existent categories you may add to your pastas. 414:error not found 05:27, January 12, 2014 (UTC)